Skills
Pages on This Wiki: * Home Page * Heroes Config * Command List * Experience Config * Classes Config * Parties Config Skill Configuration In the skills.yml you'll have skill definitions like this. This is where you set server-wide default values for the skills. Confuse: duration: 10000 max-distance: 15 apply-text: '%target% is confused!' use-text: '%hero% used %skill% on %target%!' period: 1000 max-drift: 0.35 reagent: BONE reagent-cost: 2 health-cost: 1 expire-text: '%target% has regained his wit!' In the classes.yml you'll have a section in your class like this. classes: Mage: permitted-skills: Confuse: level: 2 mana: 10 duration: 20000 cooldown: 30000 These settings will override the default values found in the skills.yml and help customize different classes Skills. For example, changing the duration of a skill in the skills.yml to 2000 will obviously change the duration to 2000. However, if you would like one class in particular to have a longer duration when it uses that skill, you can add a duration line to the classes.yml to override it. Using "level:" will set the level the class has to be before it can use that skill. Additionally, classes will ONLY be able to use the skills you add to the permitted-skills tab. Default Skills These skills are what is currently (as of August 2018) included in the default (without any skill packs) files. *AimedShot - Hones in on target, and unleashes a guaranteed high-damage arrow strike *Alchemy - Passive skill that allows you to craft potions *Antidote - Cures target of poison effect *ArcaneStorm - Deals AoE knockback and damage *ArrowStorm - Unleashes a barrage of arrows *AssassinsBlade - Poisons your weapon, applying the poison on the next strike *AssemblePickaxe - Gather spare parts and assemble a pickaxe *Awaken - Sacrifice a portion of your health to revive target *Backstab - Extra damage when attacking from behind, and when sneaking *Bandage - Bandages the target *Bash - Deals physical damage and interrupts casting *Bleed - Causes your target to bleed *Blink - Teleports you a certain number of blocks away *Bolt - Calls a bolt of thunder down on the target *Charge - Charges towards your target *Cleave - Cleaves your target and nearby targets for a percentage of normal damage *Confuse - Confuses your target *Curse - Your target has a chance to miss their attacks *Decay - You disease your target *Despair - Blinds nearby targets and deals dark damage *Disarm - Disarms the target *Disenchant - Allows you to disenchant items, returning them to normal *Dispel - Removes effects from your target *Empathy - Deals damage equal to a percentage of your missing health, and slows the target *Enchant- Passive ability that enables you to enchant items *EnchantingBook - Use once to select an enchantment book, use again while holding an item to enchant it *Enderpearls- Passive ability that lets you throw enderpearls, time between is delayed while in combat *Entangle - Roots target for a certain amount of time, or until they take damage *EscapeArtist- Break free of any effects that impede movement *Excavate - Increased digging speed for a limited time *ExplosiveShot - Attach an explosive to your next arrow, dealing knockback and increased damage *Farsight - Creates a zoom effect, but slows you down *Firearrow - Shoots a burning arrow *Fireball - Shoots a dangerous ball of fire *Fishing- Passive ability that grants extra fish *Flameshield - Protects you from fire damage for a limited time *Forge(ChainBoots/ChainChest/ChainHelmet/ChainLeggings/Shield) - Forges an item *FullHeal - Heals target to full, heals you for a percentage of health *Gills - Negate drowning damage *GroupHeal - Heals all party members nearby *GuardianAngel - Grants temporary invulnerability to party members nearby *Harmtouch - Deals dark damge to target, and reduces healing *Herbalism - Passive ability that lets you harvest extra resources from plants *IceArrow- Arrows freeze target *IceVolley - Next shot is a volley of ice arrows *Icebolt- Launch a ball of ice that deals damage and slowness *Inversion - Deals magic damage equal to a percentage of the mana the target is mising *Invuln - Grants total damage immunity, but you cannot attack *Jump - Launches you into the air *Kick - Kick the target, dealing damage, interrupting casting, and silencing them *Layhands - Heals the target to full *Light- Places glowstone at your feet as you walk *ManaFreeze - Stops your target regening mana *Mark - Marks a location (for use with Recall) *Might - Increases party members damage *Mining - Passive ability that allows you to have a small chance to get extra ores *One - Temporary burst of speed *Overgrowth - turns a sapling into a tree *PickPocket - You attempt to steal an item from the target *Piggify- Forces target to ride a pig *PlaceTnt - Places TNT that may or may not hurt entities, but will destroy blocks *Poison - Poisons the target *PoisonArrow - Your arrows will poison your targets. *Port - Teleports you and your nearby party to the set location *Pray - Heals the target *Pulse - Damages everyone around you *Reborn - Passive ability that restores your health instead of dying *Recall - Teleports you to location saved by Mark (or, if you're holding a runestone, the location stored) *Regrowth - Heals the target, and heals them additionally over time *Repair - Allows you to repair items (with a chance of disenchantment) *Revive - Teleports the target to their place of death *Root - Roots your target in place *Safefall - Stops you from taking fall damage for a short amount of time *Scan - Shows the target's health *Shield - Passive ability that allows you to use doors as shields *Slow - Slows the target *Smite - Light damage on target, increased if undead *Smoke - You completely disappear from view *Sneak - Hides your nameplate and makes you sneak without holding shift *SonicBoom - Deals AoE magic damage and silences *SummonArrow - Summons a few arrows *Summon(Cow,Chicken,Pig,Sheep,MooshroomCow) - Summons the mob with a small chance to summon 2 or 3 of the mob *Summonfood - Summons food *Superheat - Your pickaxe smelts ores as you mine them for a limited time *SuperJump - Launches you high into the air without fall damage *Taunt - Taunts enemies around you *Telekinesis - Activates levers, buttons, and other interactable objects from afar *Web - Creates webs around the target *Wisdom - Temporary increased mana regen for party members *Wolf - Passive ability that allows you to tame wolves *Woodcutting - Passive ability that lets you gain increased drops from logs